TUAOA: Last Man In Konoha
by Rav3r
Summary: Naruto returns from his 3 years training trip, what happens when he finds out an infection is killing off all the males? NARUHAREM. Clans of woman will fight for 'ownership' of him. can the Konoha canon females save him from his distraught mind state?
1. 1: The Last Man In Konoha

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto… if I did, Sakura would stop lying to Naruto about her love, and grow a backbone and stand up to Sasuke on herself, without relying on Naruto.

Hi this is me, yet again, I am starting a new fic… called the "Last Man In Konoha". This story will be similar to another I read, the problem being it had stopped being written, and it was a NaruSaku in majority, even though they added Hinata into the Harem eventually, it was a really OOC Hinata… which I don't mind but she was a little too off even for me…

This fic starts when Jiraiya has finished training Naruto, Naruto is on his way home when it begins. Basically, an infection has been released into the atmosphere, and it has killed most men off, killing them by their own testosterone… Naruto returns to the village to find it bare and barren. Woman will discover him to be the last man alive in Konoha and they fight over him, like clans. These "clans" will be made up of women that are not known very well or OC's… all canon females who are well known and liked will be in the "good" clan.

Warning! Females will rape Naruto! These lemons are pretty much my image of rape… it may be women rape, and some men wouldn't mind it, we have to remember that Naruto doesn't want pointless sex. This fic will be very weird, and the lemons won't be too visual, I'll try not to anyway, and may be repulsive to some (including me by the way) I am doing this fic because I have a great storyline set up, and I'm going to try and stretch my Genres out there to get as many readers as I can.

Naruto x MASSIVE Harem

Naruto x Hinata x Sakura x Tsunade x Shizune x Tenten x Temari x Ino x Kurenai x Anko x Shion x Isaribi x Genzi (OC) x Haku and basically most of the canon Konoha women… if you ask, I'll put them in, although there probably won't be a single person I forget.

(Sorry, but yes, Sakura is in this Harem, but I will make her regret all of the things she did to Naruto… and I will make her kind and such. She will not abuse or neglect Naruto in any way, shape or form… she will be very devoted to his happiness. So not many people can reject this fic knowing at least Hinata-Chan's in here :D)

O

O

**Last Man In Konoha**

**Book 1: Infection**

**Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home!**

It was a sunny day as Naruto made the last stretch of his walk home to Konoha. He would probably arrive there in a few hours time, by that time it would probably be rather dark as it was getting closer to winter where the days grow shorter.

Naruto was remembering his teachers words before the old pervert had told him to go back to Konoha on his own.

_**Flashback**_

Jiraiya was walking Naruto back to a small rented out cottage that the Sanin had used as a temporary home during his students teachings. Jiraiya was coughing into his tissue as he had believed to have caught a cold.

"Hey, Gaki." Jiraiya said as he got the grumbling boy's attention, who hated when his teacher called him that.

"I need to go and do some research… so I won't be able to accompany you home…" Jiraiya said as Naruto looked down a little at that.

"I'm sorry Naruto… but what I have to do now is very, very important… I'm sure you'll be fine, after all, you've become a very strong Shinobi in the short time under my tutorage." Jiraiya spoke sagely as Naruto grinned at the praise.

"I will meet you back in Konoha… we're not so far away from Konoha currently so the walk won't take any longer than a day…" Jiraiya said as he walked off towards a nearby mountain. Naruto sighed as he turned the other way after bidding his teacher goodbye.

Naruto began walking back to Konoha with a bounce to his step as he thought about being reunited with all of his past friends, hopefully showing Sakura that he was more than just a 'loud mouthed brat'.

_**Flashback end**_

It had been several hours since that scene had taken place, and Naruto had already made a good heads way in time, he was very close to Konoha now, he knew it in his blood, and the memories of familiar structures he passed by whilst walking.

Naruto walked to the top of the hill he was climbing and was greeted by the site of Konoha, although, even though it was night time, the city looked rather dark and ominous. The once happy and loud village was now a very gloomy and quite one, he could feel as if a presence was looming all around the village, tension could be felt within the air around Konoha, it wasn't the Konoha he knew, not at all.

Naruto started off at a steady run towards Konoha, bringing his guard up as to keep on high alert of attackers, he knew he may be over reacting, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being… watched…

Naruto entered the village with a gasp as his calculating eyes studied the area with much speed and skill. There was no guards, there was no one in sight, and many outlet's and food stores looked like they hadn't been tended to in months.

Not only that, but to top it off, the village was too silent. As if there were people there, but they were trying their best to remain silent. The town village gave off an eerie feel as Naruto started to feel a lot more paranoid than he was before.

Naruto brought out a Kunai and began walking down the empty roads of Konoha as the wind battered against the slightly rusty signs and billboards, making an unpleasant screeching noise as the wind whistled in the blonds ears.

Naruto rounded a corner harshly as he took notice of a lone book lying in the middle of the road. Naruto approached it slowly, still keeping his guard up. Naruto picked the book up and noticed it was a little girl's diary.

Now, normally, Naruto would have dropped it and left it be. But the book had some blood stains on it, and that spiked Naruto's curiosity as he peeled back the pages, the book was rather empty, other than the first few pages.

_**Girls diary**_

September 1st (2 years ago)

_It's been a long time since I last saw my brother, they took him away after telling us that he was sick. Mother told us that Dannie will be fine, but I still have my doubts about this. Dannie was coughing up blood, he was choking on his own throat! They told us his throat had clenched up so tight that he couldn't breathe through it… whatever happened to Dannie is a first, I know it._

September 23rd (2 years ago)

_Dannie's condition is getting worse, and more and more people are falling ill due to it, mostly children his age and younger. The doctors are describing it as a worldwide epidemic, as we were told other village's are having the same problems. Dannie keeps murmuring things… incoherent things._

October 30th (2 years ago)

Naruto noticed the tear stains on the paper.

_Dannie… they told us Dannie will probably not make it through this… along with all the others… they still don't have any idea of what is going on! All they say is it's a virus that is affecting male bodies! They say that this may be the end of human life as we know it. The older generations are also starting to catch it, many doctors are ill with it, and the remaining doctors are starting to feel symptoms._

February 6th (1 year ago)

_All male life in Konoha has passed on. All hell has broken lose, clans have been brought up and wars have broken out. The ironic thing is that the disease in the air has vanished, it no longer remains here in Konoha. Our high position has fought off the virus to the lower levels of the land. If only it would have happened sooner, then we could have reproduced. But, every time we tried, the babies kept on dying. My clan has thought about moving away from Konoha in search of a male. We leave tomorrow._

February 7th (1 year ago)

_The Inuzuka clan has found us! All our forces have been eliminated by their clan! I fear that… this will be the end of me… to whoever reads this, if you be male, then I hope you stay away from most of these clans, as they would use you as a sex slave for all eternity. If you be female, then I hope you rot in hell!_

_**Reality**_

Naruto stared wide eyed at the information he had just received, this had to be true, it couldn't be a lie. Naruto looked around himself as he eyed the dark corners wearily, he ran into a silent sprint towards his apartment.

Naruto opened his door and shut it quickly as he felt a little safer inside, away from open spaces. Naruto walked up to his bed as he noticed something wasn't right, his curtains were open and the window had been opened along with it. Naruto went to the window and looked around, analyzing the area. After he felt he did a thorough job, he closed the window.

As he closed the window he saw his reflection and two others standing behind him, Naruto was too slow to react as the two figures behind him knocked him unconscious.

Naruto's world started to grow dark as he looked at the face of his two attackers, two members he recognized as the Nara clan.

O

O

_**Konoha – Nara compound**_

Naruto's eyes fluttered as a strong light was being shone in his eyes. Naruto couldn't muster the strength to talk as he felt as if he'd been injected with a paralyzing drug.

"Amazing… he is not suffering from any symptoms that the M virus gives. Naruto seems to be completely unaffected by the virus, maybe the Kyuubi helped with it?" a womanly voice asked as another voice sounded out through the blonds disorientation.

"It's a possibility, the virus seems to kill the male by their hormones… the weaker their libido, the sooner they die. Either Naruto's was high enough to outlast the virus, the Kyuubi helped deflect it, or Naruto's gene's are immune to the virus." Another Nara woman said as the others agreed with her as Naruto tried to shake himself, hoping to get some feeling in his body.

"I think t could possibly be Kyuubi, but to be sure, we need to put him through all three tests. These tests will tell us which one has saved him." The first Nara woman spoke as Naruto could finally make out her blurred brown hair.

"That seems logical, c'mon, let's get him tested." The second Nara woman said as the others nodded and brought some tools and machines over to wherever Naruto was standing.

One of the Nara's apparent nurses took three samples of blood from Naruto who could hardly feel the pain anyway, due to the paralysis. The woman took the first sample of blood and put a thin strip of chakra paper into the blood.

"Aha! Naruto has a very high libido so that could have helped him last very long…" the nurse announced as the others licked their lips. Naruto was starting to get a better grasp on himself and he felt that he was pinned down, arms at his sides.

The nurse took the second blood sample and focused her chakra into the blood, Naruto's blood reacted violently as it began to bubble.

"hmmm… so his blood is resistant to the chakra virus I tried to give him… interesting, it also seems that Kyuubi helped him fight off the virus…" the nurse spoke again as the woman's grinned as they realized that, that ability of his would be passed down to future generations.

The woman took the third sample and put it under a magnifying glass as she studied it for a few minutes.

"Well, well, well… it appears we hit the jackpot, his natural genes also repel most viruses, almost like a bloodline limit he got from his parents… he is probably completely immune to all viruses on the planet! He is the perfect solution to this disaster!" the nurse spoke as she smiled to herself, lowering her nurse mask for the others to see, the others grinned as they looked at the sleeping blond.

Naruto noticed the sick, perverted grins as he was starting to face reality a little better now that the drug had worn out.

"Wh-why am I here? What a-are you d-doing?" Naruto asked as he felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned to look up and greet the face of Anachi Nara, a Nara member he had seen on occasion when he saw Shikamaru.

"Well, Naruto-Kun… you're here because you're going to help our clan reproduce… helping us obtain dominance in the new ninja world. And, on the matter of we're doing… well, I'd say we'd be raping you…" the woman said sickly as Naruto felt himself choke on his breath as his eyes widened in horror.

"N-no! Please! D-don't!" Naruto begged but his words befell upon death ears as Anachi crawled up his body and pulled down his lower body cloths as Naruto's eyes watered up as he began to cry in shocked horror.

"STOP!" he shouted but Anachi placed her hands over his mouth as she slid down onto his member with a satisfied grunt as she began rocking back and forth upon his member as Naruto screamed out in anguish and pain.

Anachi was thrusting her hips violently as she felt her release coming, and felt Naruto's rod twitch inside of her as she felt that he was near, even though he was denying himself to cum.

"Yes! My god Naruto-Kun! You're so fucking big! Spray my insides! help us restore our clan!" Anachi screamed in ecstasy in his ear as she felt him try with all his might not to cum, even biting his lip until blood drew, but she was having none of it as she brought him into a passionate kiss that made his eyes role into the back of his head as the two cummed together.

Anachi got off him as another Nara climbed up him, Naruto noticed the growing group of Nara's as they all lined up. He noticed that there could be a hundred or so. He began sobbing as the fact that he had lost his innocence to rape kicked in. he wanted to lose his virginity to a girl he would fall in love with, preferably his long time crush Sakura. But he knew that she could never love him…

O

O

_**Time skip – 1 year**_ (Naruto is 16 now)

Naruto had been repeatedly raped for the past year, each time he felt a little less human, dyeing a little more inside, becoming an emotionless wreck as ice surrounded his heart. He lived only to reproduce, at least, that is what they had brain washed him into.

Naruto was strapped to a not so comfortable bed with a chakra depleter strapped to his arms and legs. He was chained to the titanium bed with chains connecting to his arms and legs. Every time that they had sex with him now, they would beat him, because they had yet to become pregnant by Naruto.

Little did they know, but Kyuubi had formed an alliance with Naruto, she would sterile his sperm upon release, as to get some form of revenge on the people who had harmed her host, and though she wouldn't admit it, her mate.

The Kyuubi had been eating away at Naruto's chakra repression devices on his arms and legs for a year now. Naruto was awake as he desperately wanted to leave this place, hopefully make his way to Suna or wave, hoping he had friends there.

Kyuubi's chakra poured out of the blond as it snapped the chains that held him in his cage and the chakra repression device that kept him motionless. Naruto rose from his bed as he ran to a barred window, he grabbed hold of the bars and starched them outward as he squeezed his body through the gap.

Naruto began running as tears fell from his eyes, he didn't know where he was going, he didn't know what he was doing, he just hoped that he could get out of Konoha as soon as possible.

'Th-thank you Kyuubi!' Naruto inwardly thanked as Kyuubi nodded kindly as she kept her guard up, using her detection abilities to watch out for her host.

"**It's not a problem Naruto-Kun… I care about you…" **Kyuubi said with a feminine voice as she blushed a little, although Naruto had no intention on listeningto detail too much as he rounded a corner.

As he turned he saw a group of Kunoichi looking at him with shock, before it turned to lust, want and need as they began to chase him. Naruto turned a corner as he ran for all he was worth towards the higher-ups estate's, the rogue female clan hot on his heels.

Naruto jumped into the Hyuuga estate as he felt three sharp needles enter is body. He started to feel less coherent and less active as he felt himself slowing down, he got into the middle of the courtyard before a large unison gasp was sounded to his right. Naruto collapsed as he felt himself weaken and his body begin to shut down, the last thing he saw was a pale girl with blackish, purple hair run toward him, followed by many other figures with different haircuts. The last thing he heard was clangs of metal.

O

O

**And that was my first chapter of the "Last Man In Konoha". This is a side project of my other story, I'm not promising anything, but I will definitely update this, because this idea has been in my head for a while now. Expect larger updates in the future.**

**Next chapter will be very angsty as we take a look into the Konoha Genin's side of the story. Hinata has been very miserable, Sakura has been crying herself to sleep over the loss of Naruto. And many others have been sad by his disappearance. Naruto will be in a state of trauma as his mind sets into shock, which opens up a lot of room for good-ol drama to unfold itself ;)**

**This will probably be on par with Dracohalo117's angst scene in his story "respect gained, trust lost".**

**I am very sorry to some of you out there who hate Sakura… I'm not a big fan, but she's alright, people need to realize she isn't really that bad of a character, even though in the manga she seems to be pissing a lot of people off. I think there's a second meaning behind her words anyway… we'll have to see.**


	2. 2: The Unstable Blond

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto… if I did, Sakura would stop lying to Naruto about her love, and grow a backbone and stand up to Sasuke on herself, without relying on Naruto.

Oh, I'm alive? SPLENDID! Lol.

Ok, I'd like to answer a few questions before I start…:

The reason behind the Nara clan capturing him this time, instead of the Inuzuka clan, was because the Inuzuka clan aren't shown to be that smart. So, it would seem OOC if I made them do blood tests on him.

Naruto was SEVERELY abused, raped and taunted during that one year. Albeit it was only one year, the fact remains that what they did to him broke him. This WILL be OOC Naruto, but only in the fact that he no longer trusts, no longer has any warmth to him, although he isn't cold, and he doesn't like to be around people… especially women after all that's happened.

Thank you for the reviews of support, although I was kinda shocked to see hundreds of fav's, alerts and such… but not many reviews, even though I apparently got a lot of readers… hope you all review to bring me up to a higher number ^_^

O

O

**Last Man in Konoha**

**Book 1: Infection**

**Chapter 2: The Unstable Blond**

Naruto awoke in a sweat as he clutched his bed sheets closer to him, he noticed his wrists weren't tied down; he also noticed that it was around mid day… he was never allowed to sleep until mid day. He was always awoken with abuse and neglect. But here he was, in a nice bed, a nice smelling room and a nice atmosphere.

Where was he? He didn't recognize this place, he heard talking on the other side of the door, he grabbed the sheets and curled up in a ball, knowing what was to come. He waited until he heard the door knob twist, turn and the door open. The sound made Naruto's heart drop as he realized he wasn't getting away lucky this time. He waited for the woman to pick him up by throat and beat him, he waited to see if a rusty knife would penetrate his skin, he waited for the abuse that he knew was coming.

"N-Naruto?" a soft voice called out, Naruto knew he had heard it before, but couldn't quite place it. He presumed it was a new girl who had come of age, and wanted to see if he could impregnate her unlike all the others.

Naruto began to shiver as fear sank into him, he couldn't take this anymore, it was so mentally scarring that he began to cry.

"L-leave m-me alone!" Naruto whimpered as he continued to sob. He felt something crawl up his body; the woman's arms hugging her to him as Naruto tensed his body and waited for his punishment for speaking to her like that begin.

The woman sensed him tense his body and curl up into a more protective ball, she began to sob as she held him caringly, she wondered what had happened to him to make him so edgy around anyone and everyone.

Naruto slowly stopped his crying as he was shocked and confused as to why this woman was crying. Naruto tried to get his body away from hers; she let out a sobbed whine as she felt him pull away from her. Naruto began to shake more violently as she latched herself onto him as she cried into his back.

The sudden movement caused Naruto's brain to freeze, his body acted upon itself and he passed out in her arms. She felt this and began to sob even louder; she clutched him to her as much as she could. She was so pained to see him act like this, he was so scared and fearful of everyone… he acted so morbid and frightened. It was almost unbearable for her to watch.

The door to the room opened a little as a blond haired woman who looked to be in her late thirty's walked in, looking at the sight, shocked to see a distraught Hinata hugging the life out of a passed out Naruto, who still had a fearful expression. As soon as she saw the expression she felt a twinge in her heart, it hurt so very much to see him act so… un-Naruto-ish.

"Hinata… what happened?" Tsunade asked as she walked up to the two, trying to get a better look at Naruto.

"I-it wa-was a-awful T-Tsunade-Sa-Sama!" Hinata burst out sobbing again as she lifted the upper part of Naruto's body and held his head into her chest; she tilted her head down and cried into Naruto's scalp. Tsunade sighed as she looked at how badly shook up Hinata acted and looked like.

"H-he… he a-acted so s-scared of m-me!" Hinata sobbed out as she tightened her grip. "H-he p-passed o-out when I-I tr-tried to h-hug him!" Hinata bellowed as another fit of sobs came, Tsunade frowned as she considered what was wrong.

'hmm… morbid towards other human life, paranoid behavior, fear of human contact, so much so it caused him to faint when Hinata tried to hug him… hmm… I don't have anything obvious to come to a conclusion to. He was mistreated, deffinatly, but what happened? What did they do to him? Why is he so scared of Hinata? I swear, if I found out which clan did this to him, they'll pay…' Tsunade thought as she looked at Naruto's sprawled out form lying in Piñata's arms.

"Hinata, we should go, we need to leave Naruto to his thoughts." Tsunade said as she stood up and dragged the Hyuuga heiress with her, who was trying with all her might to get back to Naruto's side.

"It's best if we let him think things through, then ask him from a safe distance what's wrong and if we can help. If you really want to help Naruto, then let him rest." Tsunade spoke as Hinata nodded in defeat, her body still trembling as new tears gave way slowly down her face.

'What… what happened to you, Naruto-kun?' Hinata thought as the door closed on the room, Naruto still unconscious.

O

O

_**Nara clan compound**_

Anachi Nara and the rest of the Nara clan sat in what they had dubbed "the high counsel room" which was in actually just a dining room within the clan. Anachi Nara was not a happy woman; she was made aware yesterday that their only means of reproduction had left them, most likely falling into the hands of another Konoha clan. This could spell out big trouble for the Nara clan, as they didn't want another clan becoming stronger than they were.

"I have called you all here today to discuss something that I don't even need to explain." Anachi spoke as the room of elders murmured their agreement.

"Yesterday, at nightfall, Naruto Uzumaki managed to escape from our compound. I will not waste time on punishing those who let him escape, we need to focus all our time, energy and resources on finding him. Unfortunately for us, our clan wasn't built up with tracker nin, but we do have one tracker nin within our clan currently. I will need her and a few of our best clan's women to scout for him." Anachi spoke as the elders seemed to agree with this, it seemed like a logical idea.

"Yes, that is acceptable. We cannot send all of our troops, because we would leave our clan unprotected, but we have to send someone, and an elite team sounds like the best solution." A council member spoke as she circled her finger around a glass cup.

"Exactly. All we need is for Rei, and a few other elite ninja to gather themselves here and get ready for a scouting mission." Anachi announced as the meeting was drawn to an end.

Anachi waited patiently as Rei and five other Nara clans women arrived. Rei smirked as she knew she'd be sent to chase after the blond Uzumaki. How she loved abusing him, it was like heaven for her. Rei grew up an isolated child, boys would bully her and tease her, and she grew to resent them. As she grew older, she begun to use that hate and resent against them, she would do terrible things to men, her reputation before the virus spread was a little infamous around the males in the village. Rei would date men and pretend to care for them, and when she had them wrapped around her finger she'd make them do terrible, embarrassing, and unspoken things just to stay with her. Of course, she'd leave anyway. She was a cruel and relentless woman who's parents didn't teach her about how the world worked.

After all the males had died, she actually grew a bit sad, she didn't have anyone else to throw her hatred upon, males were her way of venting, her way of surviving and living with the hatred. But this all changed when she saw Naruto Uzumaki, he was her only form of ventilation, and if she couldn't have him there to abuse, then she would gladly die trying to get him back. Rei couldn't care less about clan reproduction, but she stayed with the clan because they were a means to protect herself with.

"I want all six of you to capture, control, and bring Naruto Uzumaki back to the clan compound. Failure to do so will mean the end of our clans bloodline, so fight for it." Anachi said as the group nodded and disappeared from sight.

O

O

_**Inuzuka clan compound**_

Tsume Inuzuka's eyes were wide as she sat at her desk. A group of tired, beaten and bruised Kunoichi stood at the end of her desk, panting and nursing their cuts and bruises.

"Are you sure? I mean, are you positive you saw a male?" Tsume asked in anticipation of the answer.

"We are positive. He had blond hair, burgundy cloths, and blue eyes. That was all we were able to make out of him, it was dark so we couldn't take facial traits into account" one of the women said as she dabbed a slash on her arm.

"Where were you when you spotted him? And who opposed you in battle?" Tsume asked as she felt hope and interest begin to rise within herself.

"We spotted him near the east side of the compound district, we chased him until he ran into the Hyuuga compound, we were confronted by the 'Hokage' and a few others. Naruto had collapsed from exhaustion when we were confronted." The woman said as Tsume sighed angrily as a bit of her hope died.

'It's well known that what is left of the Hokage's faithful reside within the Hyuuga clans walls. This may be a problem, as it is also known that the Hokage's clan is more powerful than any other single clan. They have more numbers, more resources, and they have higher ranked ninja. Sneaking into their compound and stealing the male will prove tedious… and I'm pretty sure our clan can't take the Hokage's on its own, which means we will have to team up with another clan.' Tsume thought as she hated the idea of teaming up with another clan to claim the male.

"Send for peace meeting. Invite a few of the strongest rouge ninja clans, we will have a discussion on how we will take the male inside of the Hyuuga compound, and use him as our own breading stock." Tsume said as the group of ninjas groaned before nodding. They were still pretty injured and the thought of running more errands irritated them. The group vanished from sight as Tsume began to plan for the near future.

O

O

_**Hyuuga compound**_

Tsunade sat at her desk looking out over the group of ninja who were waiting outside Naruto's room, she rested her head in her hands as she pondered.

'It appears that at least one other clan knows Naruto is here, this may cause trouble, a lot of trouble. If they were to unite to gain a common goal, then my rein as the strongest clan leader will slip, and the order I'm trying to restore will fail and crumble in upon itself.' Tsunade thought with a sad sigh as she thought of how she could prevent this.

'And then there's the fact that Naruto was so cold and uncomfortable around anyone… and I think I know why. I don't know why I didn't get it straight away… he was…' she couldn't even bring herself to think it as a few tears trailed down her cheek.

'They wanted power, and they knew that eventually their blood lines would come to a halt if they didn't reproduce, and it seems Naruto didn't have any say in the matter.' Tsunade thought to herself as she kept her eyes on door of the room Naruto was in.

'at some point the others will ask why he's so afraid of them, the only thing I'm thankful for at the moment is that their all still too naïve to realize what is happening, and what a world we live in currently. A world filled with the need for power, and dominance.' Tsunade thought as she laughed bitterly to herself.

'not much of a change from the old world really, but at least back then we had greater forms of order, and such hate and lust for power were controlled so it wouldn't go out of control.' Tsunade thought as she noticed Hinata was still out of it, shaking a little involuntarily, she really shouldn't have brought Hinata back to the others. It seems that Hinata's fright was beginning to dwell within the other Genin who knew her.

'Hinata… she's been crying and sobbing about Naruto's absence for so long, the pain and the suffering she made herself go through… and now this? Hinata never was the same after it was presumed all male life was dead…' Tsunade though as she witnessed Kurenai taking care of her. Hinata hadn't said anything since she had come out of the room, which only piqued the other Genin's fear and anxiety.

'she didn't want to live after I had told her that, she even tried to take her own life at some point… and ever since then she hasn't been the same. With the death of her father and cousin Neji it wasn't any easier on her either… we tried to help her, but she wouldn't let anyone in, even today she's as distant as she ever was. The only person who has any form of connection with her is Kurenai, and even then the relationship is limited.' Tsunade continued to think as she sipped a bit of her sake.

'And then there's Sakura, at first she seemed to be relatively ok, showing herself to be a seasoned Shinobi. But as time went by, the realization dawned on her, and the emotions came out ten times harder. The poor girl had so much to regret, she regretted treating Naruto as she did, she regretted ever loving Sasuke, she regretted the way she acted around everyone and anyone. Her only source of comfort these days is Ino… and I thank whatever entity allowed Ino to be here today.' Tsunade thought to herself as she continued on her analysis.

'Genzi, a girl similar to Hinata in personality and traits, she moved here just before the academy exams if I can recall correctly. She grew up as an average class citizen, the girl held promise for being a Shinobi and I can recall the praise I heard from Iruka about her.' Tsunade thought as she looked at the green haired Genin.

'Her mother died in childbirth so she was left with her father… who died during the second stage of the M virus. She has had a sad life too, her only inspiration was Naruto during the academy years, but after she left the academy and became a Genin, her performance seemed to drop notably each day. Eventually she seemed to get out of that spiral and began to show improvement, the reasons for that I do not know…' Tsunade thought to herself again as she had to advert her eyes from the green haired ninja as she realized she was staring.

'Haku, her case is probably one of the strangest. And I'm sure if Naruto were to see her he'd have a heart attack' Tsunade thought as she smiled a little at the though.

O

O

_**Flashback**_

Haku was lying on the ground next to Zabuza who was talking to Haku. Haku couldn't move, but she could still hear him. She was close to death and decided to use the last of her energy to try and focus on his voice.

"Haku... I was saving this… but I know now that I won't need it. My path was screwed up by my own doing, but your pathway, you were forced to walk down it, and so I believe you disserve a second chance, far more than I do. Zabuza said as he inched his hand shakily towards Haku. Naruto and the others were unaware of what was happening, as they respected the twos privacy and allowed them to talk to each other in private.

"These…" Zabuza coughed up some blood. "These Vine needles… their something I stole from Orochimaru back when I was a Kiri nin… they are only prototype, but I believe they will work." Zabuza said as he inserted a needle into Haku's skin, into the vain, as soon as Zabuza felt he had found the vain, he squeezed the end of the needle, injected the needles juices into Haku's bloodstream.

Haku's eyes shot open as her blood sugar pumped and her antibodies increased a hundred times, healing up the cuts and bruises she had, while replenishing her blood.

"Haku… go… don't let them see you… I'll make a clone of you to fool them, live your life free, and don't let anyone hold you back." Zabuza said as he created a Mizu clone and pretended to be dead. Haku nodded and thanked him tearfully as she ran into the forest, truly grateful for her former master's kindness.

When the Konoha group came back, they presumed the two had passed on, so they buried them. Little after that did "Haku's" body dissipate.

After that, Haku drifted from village to village, staying away from ninja village's to avoid suspicion. But after the virus spread, she retreated to the nearest village, which happened to be Konoha. When she arrived she was being chased by a rouge clan. Haku would have died if it wasn't for the Hokage saving her, so she decided to dedicate her life to the Hokage's power.

O

O

_**Flashback end**_

Tsunade shook herself from her thoughts as she noticed a chakra spike within Naruto's room. Tsunade walked over to the door and waved the others off as they arose from their seat to follow her into the room.

"it's best if only I go in there at the moment" Tsunade thought as she didn't want her more intellectual and more mature ninjas coming in as they would catch onto Naruto's behavior patterns almost instantly. And she didn't want too many people in there because it would most likely scare Naruto.

The others nodded a little, unsure if that was what they should do or not. On one hand they wanted to be there for him, on the other they wanted him to be back to normal as soon as possible.

Tsunade entered the room softly as to not scare the blond teenager. Although it didn't help much, Naruto had inched himself as far away from her as he could, the look in his eyes almost shattered Tsunade's heart. She had to stop herself from walking over there and comforting him. At the moment she needed to remain distant to let Naruto know he was in a secure environment.

"Naruto-Kun, do you remember me?" Tsunade asked as she watched Naruto nod gingerly as he clutched onto the sheets for comfort. His mind was whirling a mile a minute, where was he? Why was Tsunade here? What was happening? What were they going to do to him? Were they putting him into a false sense of security for some sick joke? He knew Tsunade was nice in the past, but so was Shikamaru's clan, and that was all the proof he need to know that anything could happen.

"Naruto-Kun, we're in Konoha, more specifically, the Hyuuga compound." Tsunade said as she watched Naruto take it in slowly.

"wh-what d-do you w-want wi-with me?" Naruto asked as Tsunade felt a pang in her heart once again. The tone of voice, it was so fearful, filled with so much pain and resent.

"Naruto-Kun, no one here will ever hurt you, remember? We're your friends…" Tsunade said as Naruto hid himself under the covers. Using the last of his resolve to fight back verbally.

"I-is th-that what y-you want m-me to be-believe? Th-that i-I'm safe? Th-that no o-one will hurt m-me? J-just so y-you and th-the others ca-can get s-some so-sort of s-sick pleasure o-out of it?" Naruto asked quietly as his tears began to flow, choking on sobs every now and again. Tsunade felt herself fall in on herself internally, is that what he thought of her? But even though she was hurt, she kept strong.

"Naruto… you're not acting like yourself… would you like to tell me why? Why would you think we would ever do that to you?" Tsunade asked softly.

"I'm s-sure you a-already k-know wh-why… qu-quit playing d-dumb!" Naruto shouted as his cried became louder. Naruto tried to deny what they were saying, because if he allowed himself to grow close to others again, they would only hurt him. At least that's the way he saw it. A year of being continuously abused and brain washed did that to him.

"Naruto…" Tsunade said to herself as a few more tears fell.

"WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG? HUH? DO YOU ENJOY PROLONGING MY TORTURE! JUST QUITE PLAYING AROUND AND DO IT ALREADY! RAPE ME! LIKE EVERYBODY ELSE!" Naruto shouted out in anger as he clenched his fists tighter and tighter around the sheets he was holding. He had used a lot of willpower to shout like that.

Tsunade was now openly sobbing to herself. She decided it was best to leave him to his thoughts. Maybe he would come to a realization that she wouldn't harm him, and neither would any of the others. She could only hope he would come to a realization.

"I-I'll le-leave you t-to your thoughts… N-Naruto-Kun… I-I'll bring lunch in w-wthin the hour…" Tsunade said as she composed herself and left the room, leaving Naruto more confused than ever. Naruto lay there as he denied everything.

"She has to have an ulterior motive, they all do… they all want something from me… all of them" Naruto uttered to himself as he convinced himself that he was right.

Tsunade had left the room, the Genin looking at her expectantly.

"Is Naruto-Kun ok?" Tenten asked from the corner of the room.

"Naruto is still healing from the attack. No one is to go into his room under ANY circumstance. I'll have to ask you to leave this area of the compound, this is for Naruto's safety, please understand. He will be allowed no visitors until I deem it necessary." Tsunade said as the others frowned a little, unpleased that they weren't allowed to visit him.

"At least tell us why we can't see him? All we know so far is that he's injured, that shouldn't keep us from seeing him." Ino said as the others murmured their separate agreement.

"I'm sorry I cannot divulge any information at the moment, please do not make me ask you again, leave this part of the compound" Tsunade said with a little more authority than needed, but she didn't need any back talk now, not when she needed morale to be at its highest.

The group shuffled away, Hinata had to be dragged away kicking and screaming by Kurenai, who had to knock Hinata out for her own safety. When they had left the area enough so Tsunade would be unheard, she called for a few of her selected council. Kurenai, who had let Shizune carry Hinata back to her bed, Ino's mother Erza, Anko, Sakura's mother Hitome and a few of the old Konoha council.

The clan's council met up in the Hyuuga's council room. Tsunade opened the discussion on what she had found out.

"Naruto is in an unstable condition and needs twenty four hour security checks. I don't want there to be a minute where he isn't being protected." Tsunade said as the council frowned a little.

"Please explain as to why he is unstable?" Hitome asked a little confused. She wasn't a ninja, but she has experience with bargaining and persuasion, which meant she was great for negotiations.

"Naruto is unstable because he… he had been placed as a prisoner by one of the clans…" Tsunade said as she eased into the announcement.

"What does that entitle?" Erza asked as she was curious as to how this would affect Naruto. Although Anko and Kurenai started to get a sinking feeling as they were coming to conclusions, their eyes wide in disbelief.

"It's no secret that without the male sex, our world becomes a gradually fading entity… so when the clan found Naruto… they had a means to… give themselves more power and clan members…" Tsunade said as Anko looked down a little and flinched under the thought. Kurenai's eyes began to moisturize as she held back tears. However the civilian clans didn't get it yet, and Erza hadn't caught onto it yet either.

"They… they raped Naruto as a means for breeding stock. Now that there are no males left, all of the clans are fighting each other for power. It's a no brainer that if one clan were to get hold of a male, then they could reproduce their numbers so they could have a bigger fighting force." Tsunade said as the civilians were viably shook from the announcement. They began to ponder on what kind of a world they lived in now as a few of them let a few tears fall. Rape was such a terrible thing.

"He doesn't trust me, he thinks that I'm getting him into a false sense of security so I can rape him later on for some kind of sick pleasure…" Tsunade said as the council gasped.

"He's been brain washed, we need to find out how much so. I will need a few of you to talk to him, to see if you can sooth him, get him to talk or something. That is our number one priority now." Tsunade said as the group nodded

"you are all dismissed" Tsunade said as she walked out of the room, allowing a few tears to fall, glad that she keep herself from crying up until now.

O

O

**Well it's been a while since I updated so I spent today working on this story other than doing college work. So I hope you liked it :D**

**And yeah, I suck at drama and angst, but I hope it was at least slightly enjoyable.**

**Anyway, on another note entirely, I'd like to explain my absence, which I'd have to say Is this:**

**I am creating my own video game :D the game is made in RPG Maker VX, and I have quite a bit of it made. The story is similar to Naruto in a way, and the character is based on what I see (in my other fic) as Naruto's child.**

**The game is pretty simple when it comes to storyline atm, but I have quite a few cool elements, such as player joinable guilds, player owned guilds, player owned houses, player mining/smithing/crafting, player fishing, player pet companions, and around 100 different types of weapons and armors. (a lot more to come later on)**

**If you'd like to play the Alpha game, the Download link is on my profile Page at the very top**

**If you don't know how to install games like this properly, there's a topic on my website with information on it. Just go into the games bit, click on rpg games, then click on the ones saying my rpg game.**

**(Alpha = uncompleted game)**

**Big shout out to the TUAOA members, remember to search "TUAOA" in the sites search bar to find our stories :D**

**Check Dracohalo117's challenge "Naruto hates yondaime challenge"**

**Oh, and don't forget to check my challenge out too :D (On my profile at the top as well) if you take my challenge or draco's challenge I'll be sure to give you a shout out to get some more reviewers :D**


	3. 3: The ideals of the broken

Disclaimer, I do not own Naruto… if I did, Sakura would stop lying to Naruto about her love, and grow a backbone and stand up to Sasuke on herself, without relying on Naruto.

Thanks for the reviews, I hope you can keep them coming :D

So I decided to work on this for a little bit, instead of my other fics. Some of you may want me to update other stories, and all I can say is: I will in time. At the moment I'm feeling rather tired, what with my new found illness and all. Nothing serious yet, it's called ITP which affects my antibodies, so it takes me longer to heal from things, so basically I'm like the opposite of Naruto's healing system XD

Luckily though my antibodies shot up for some reason. They went from 37 thousand to 87 thousand, weird huh? I think the average a person has in his/her system is about 120 thousand antibodies. So I'm getting there :D

And the best thing is I can blame all my laziness on my antibodies :D life is sweet.

Before I start though I'd like to say this isn't a Naruto x Moegi fic, as later on may suggest. If any girl Moegi's age is to be with Naruto, it will be after they are 16. Just a heads up for you guys. What's displayed in this chapter between the two is mere friendship and nothing else.

O

O

**Last Man in Konoha**

**Book 1: Infection**

**Chapter 3: The ideals of the broken**

Naruto sat in his bed, wondering what he could do to escape, or what he could do to ensure his own safety. He was at a loss, you'd think a whole year of being tied up with no motion left him weak, that he couldn't really exercise so that meant his muscle mass should have lessened since he first came back, but in an ironic twist, having so much sexual intercourse kept him at about the same fitness level.

It was a sour concept that he'd rather not think about, after all these years of abuse and torture, he couldn't see what the point of escaping was. He was one man against many opponents, and wherever he went, his opponents weren't too far away, and he'd always end up being caught and abused.

Naruto seemed to lie deeper into his bed, the cold truth of where he truly stood in this new world hit him hard, and he honestly couldn't gather the willpower needed to formulate a plan to escape. After all, where would he go? Suna? The young girls diary stated that it was the same thing around the world. If he did manage to make it to Suna, he'd end up with the same fate.

Naruto sat there in his bed, waiting for Kami knows who to throw him a silver lining. It never came…

O

O

_**Hyuuga council meeting**_

Tsunade sat at her desk, today was not a happy day for her, she had received a lot of complaints and arguments from her clans general public.

Some of the people there tried to lecture her on how she should treat the last male within Konoha. She was at a loss for what to do, caught between her own morals. Some of the public wanted Naruto to repopulate the clan as quick as possible. While others in the public wanted her to treat the boy like a human being.

Tsunade agreed with the second demand, but she knew that repopulating the clan was also very important. It was literally the end of the world, and she needed to make her decisions wisely.

On one hand you have the boy you've seen as a grandchild, on the other you have the need to uphold power in a world torn between leaders. She didn't want to hurt Naruto after all he had been through, but she knew that eventually Naruto would have to repopulate the village. But she had hoped that Naruto would have had time to heal first…

'I'll give him a month… that's all the time I can spare for him, if he doesn't accept it by then, then I have no choice. I am the leader of this clan, and I have to uphold my power. If not, then the village will surely fall to anarchy.' Tsunade thought as she finished up what little paperwork she had left.

O

O

_**Kurenai's room**_

Kurenai sat in her room, next to her desk. Hinata was still sleeping in her side of the room. Kurenai sighed sadly with a hitch in her breath.

'I know its wrong… but it has to be done eventually, I know what he's been through, and I know how I would feel… I'd feel the same way… but my baby… baby Asuma…' Kurenai thought as she sobbed into her fists.

'First Asuma… and then my child? I-If anyone's been mistreated, it's me!' Kurenai thought as she wrapped her arms around herself, shaking slightly.

'I-I d-don't know wh-what to do… Naruto's been through so much, but so have I… don't I d-disserve some happiness? But… my happiness will come at the cost of Naruto's… can I-I really do t-that?' Kurenai thought to herself as she sat there, not moving.

'There's so many pro's and con's for this… I-I can't decide…' Kurenai thought to herself as she watched Hinata turn in her sleep, calling Naruto's name.

'But… can I do this to Hinata? No… no I couldn't, I wouldn't… she's been through too much at such an age. T-that settles it. I'll wait and see if Naruto agrees to this first…' Kurenai thought as she wiped her tears. She needed family, she had fought her entire life to gain a family, and when she finally had it, it was taken away from her. But she wouldn't ruin someone else's life just so she could have a little bit of happiness, No matter how much she wanted it.

O

O

_**Naruto's room**_

The door to the room creaked open slowly as Naruto's senses went darting and his vision fixated on the door. The door opened fully and to Naruto's somewhat relief it was a young girl.

'Thank god… she's too young to… she wouldn't even know what it meant…' Naruto thought to himself as he felt assured that this girl wouldn't hurt him. But no matter how young they were, Naruto always held caution. You didn't have to be old and experienced to be malicious. So he kept his wits about him.

"wh-who a-are you?" Naruto asked as the girl smiled widely as she walked over to him as if she hadn't a care in the world, Naruto began to grow scared. Sure, he could take on a girl her age, but there were multiple others out there, and the thought of making them angry, would mean that he'd have less time to heal himself mentally.

"Hi my name's Moegi! I was told to give you your breakfast!" Moegi said as she laid the tray of food on his lap, which seemed to freeze as he felt the object touch him. Naruto tried to calm himself as much as he could, after all this was probably going to be his only form of human interaction that he could trust, even if remotely.

"H-hi Moegi… m-my name I-is N-Naruto…" Naruto said as he couldn't help but stutter a little. Moegi gave him a confused look that told him she thought he was either too weird, or too shy. Naruto tried his best to smile normally, but to her it was just a nervous smile that told her he was scarred. Naruto had recognized her when she gave him her name, she was one of Konohamaru's classmates.

"Why are you here anyway mister? Hokage-Sama told me that all of the boys were dead." Moegi said as she tilted her head, her level of calmness scarred Naruto. She realized all male life had died, all of the male half of her family had died, all of her male friends had died, yet she was so calm and collected. Maybe even a little calculating. Naruto couldn't help but be jealous, she was so ninja-like, she didn't seem to let these things bother her, but for him, he was completely affected by all of this.

"d-don't yo-you care a-about th-that?" Naruto asked as he was surprised to think that one of Konohamaru's friends would be so unaffected by his death.

"Of course I care, but I have accepted what has happened and I will strive to make sure this will never happen again." Moegi said as she smiled widely, completely convinced by her own words. Was this naivety? Naruto didn't seem to think she had understood what has happened.

"That's good and all, but every male you knew…" Naruto wandered off as he began to grow a little confused, her facial expression hadn't faltered once.

"I have had time to grieve, and I have grown to accept everything. That is the way a ninja must live his or her life, we accept what has happened, and make sure it doesn't happen again. We do this in the name of our country, and in the name of our friends and family." Moegi said as she actually started to lecture Naruto, who was older than her and had more experience.

"O-of course I-it won't ha-happen a-again! Th-there's n-no more ma-males to k-kill except m-me!" Naruto shouted, a little angry, believing her words to be naïve wishes of a preteen Genin. Moegi looked a little surprised by the outburst, but quickly smiled again.

"Well my mom said that when a man and a woman love each other very much, they have a baby, so if you were to love someone, then there would be more boys!" Moegi said as she smiled triumphantly, believing her logic to be sound. Naruto mentally sighed, was she that uneducated on human reproduction? He couldn't be bothered to argue back, he would only cause himself more annoyances.

"Ok, y-you win…" Naruto said as she smiled again, leaving the room with a smile on her face.

'I think she is the only female thus far I can trust.' Naruto thought to himself as he tried to rationalize the situation, going into every detail he could think of. Of course, the first presumption was that the Hokage had ordered this, to give him some sense of security and peace, only to further emotionally scar him.

Naruto had learnt from experience that the females would degrade you and abuse you, in hopes of bringing your self-worth down to nothing. After all, why would a slave want to leave when he was so emotionally distraught? Of course, there was the factor that doing this to a slave would make him want to leave even more, but they ensured that this wouldn't happen by tying him down.

By keeping Naruto so mentally unmotivated, they had prolonged his stay within the clan house. Instead of treating Naruto with kindness and love, in hopes of making him stay, they made him think he was nothing, in order to make him unresponsive and submissive. It worked.

'can I really trust that girl… was this all a ploy… a cheap set up in hopes of making me give into their warmth, only to make the fall ten times harder?' Naruto knew that his mentality couldn't take much more abuse before he'd go completely emotionless and unresponsive. And if he was lured into a false sense of security, only to be betrayed, he would be crushed.

'If I continue to think like this, I'll go insane even faster… I don't want to be alone… but I don't want to lose who I am because I was too trust worthy…' Naruto thought to himself as he pondered his options sadly.

"**You'll never be alone, Naruto-Kun." **Kyuubi whispered to him internally. Naruto sighed as he placed a hand on his stomach, where his seal is.

"Kyuubi-Chan… I can't see you, I can only hear you… it's just like talking to yourself… not that I'm ungrateful for the company, I know if it wasn't for you, I'd be insane right now." Naruto said as he felt the Kyuubi smile a little.

"but… without seeing anything physically in front of me… it's hard to reassure myself that I'm not alone… you know that I think too much after what's happened, and thinking too much is never a good idea in tense, serious situations like this… I'm finding it harder and harder to convince myself that I'm sane…" Naruto said as he sighed, in truth, he had even pondered if the Kyuubi was real, after all, he couldn't see her, and all he heard was a voice in his head and a strange presence within him.

"**You are sane Naruto-Kun, but I know what you're going through, I can feel your emotions. If you want my opinion, I'd say try to make friends with this girl, I can sense she has no ill intent, so chances are likely she could help heal you." **Kyuubi stated as Naruto weighed a few more pros and cons mentally.

'I'll try… but this will be the last time I get my hopes up.' Naruto said as he tried to reassure himself on his situation, he had become a lot more tactical over the years of enslavement, and this new way of thinking has served him well over the years. Naruto took his chances and decided to rely on this one and only chance at healing himself.

O

O

**A/N: sorry for being away for so long. I know this chapter ended a little soon, sorry for that, I just wanted to release something while I felt in the mood.**

**I'm finding it harder and harder to release an update, so I'm asking everyone who reads this to review; if I get enough reviews it'll drive me to quicker updates. Anonymous reviews are enabled for those who cannot be bothered to log in.**

**This applies to my other stories too; please review what you would like to be updated next and why.**


	4. Chapter 4

I'll be deleting every story from my profile in 1 weeks time, sorry but my tastes have changed and i use my name on forums way too much, i don't want someone to look up my name and track me back to this.

I still like Naruto and the stories I've produced, but in some parts it just makes me cringe, if you'd like to save the documents for your own use, please do so now, or if you plan on taking my story up for yourself, please tell me so and feel free.

Thanks for all the nice reviews over the years, i plan to still stay active, but i'd rather not have any stories up for friends to view.


End file.
